Forever&Always
by CrazyRedHead97
Summary: Songfic to the song "Forever&Always" by parachute. Rate T because I'm abit paranoid of this one :P Summery: Austin and Ally are engaged, and one night Austin doesn't come home on time. Ally begins to worry when she gets a phone call saying to come to the hospital immediatly. I can't find a good summery for this, sorry. Read please!:3


Forever & Always

A/N: so this is a song-fic inspired by the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute.

I have iffy feelings about this one, but I hope you enjoy. (Important side-note: You might want to listen to the song a few times before reading this. I have a habit of mixing lines from the song in my dialogue.)

_Italics= song lyrics_

"_She's sitting at the table, the hour's getting later._

_He was supposed to be here, she's sure he would have called."_

Ally's head rest on top of her folded arms. She looks out the window, then to the phone. Where is he? She called a few neighbors, and called up his work, but no one had seen him. Her brows furrow and her hands shake, as she begins to wonder if something's wrong. She waits by the phone incase someone calls with news of him, or to see if he might call. He was supposed to be back from work an hour ago, and as she stares at the empty drive-way, she can't help the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"_Suddenly the phone rings, a voice says something's happened._

_That she should come right now."_

Her knees buckle, and she thinks for a second she'll collapse. Her mind races with the worst scenarios and plays all the memories they've ever had. She's driving now, as her mind wonders to last December. When he had taken her to New York, for their two year anniversary. They were just walking through the snow covered park, when he bent down on one knee. Eyes shining and his smile glowing he pulled a small white box out, looked up at her and said,

"_I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, Forever and Always."_ His face had turned serious, but still passionate, "Marry me, Ally."

All she can do is cry in complete bliss as she nods her head yes, and he slips the ring on her small finger.

"_She pulls up to the Entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls_

_A maze that's never ending."_

Her vision blurs with tears while they turn her left and right, down white hallways that look too much the same. They try their best to explain what happened, but she can barely hear them. There's a loud buzzing inside her head, like a thousand bees have invaded her head, blocking out the information she needed to know, but was too scared to face. Something the doctor says makes the buzzing sound go away, only to leave her in fear. Ally asks the doctor to repeat herself, and suddenly regrets asking. The doctor looks at her sympathetically, repeating that he'll only have a few hours left to live. He was in a car accident. A drive hit his tail at the right, causing him to swerve and spin out of control. He ended up getting cut severely bad. A glass shard slid through his chest, puncturing a whole in his heart. When they found him he had already lost to much blood, and there wasn't a thing they could do to fix him.

Ally begins to feel the first few shakes of her world crumbling apart, and anger boils in her. Why couldn't they do anything? But she stops herself and calms down. She doesn't want to spend his last few hours angry over what could've happened, she wants to spend and cherish every moment he has left. So, she puts on a straight face, and enters the room he is in. she almost walks back out. The sound of the unsteady beeping on the heart monitor, and the way his pale-so pale-face lights up as soon as he sees her. Like she's the most incredible thing on earth, is too much. But she pulls herself together, sits beside him on the bed, and holds his hands-that are feeling too cold. She doesn't want to think about that though. She wants this time to be as happy as it can be. Even if the doctors don't think he will make it, she will hope and pray that everything will work out. And until everything's okay, she'll act like everything already is. That at the end of the night, he'll come home with her, and in a couple months they'll be wed, just like they planned. They stare into each-others eyes, and he plays with the engagement ring on her finger, the one he gave her only two months ago.

"_They talk about the kids they're gonna have,_

_and the good life._

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay,_

_Stay there forever, forever and always._

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly."_

He smiles at her as he says what he's always told her, "_We'll grow old together, and always remember: whether rich, or for poor, or for better. We'll still love each-other, forever and always._" His voice is beginning to get weak as he coughs a few times, and she starts to cry again. It's when the doctor comes in, telling them he doesn't have much time, an hour at the most, does she get an idea. She calls in the nurses, who happened to find a chaplain in the waiting room. his niece was getting a check up and he was waiting for her. He looks at the two, and says a couple versus. People began to fill the room and the hallway, watching the whole event. An elderly couple offered Ally their rings, forcing her to take them when she began to protest. She's crying, and she can see tears in his eyes, and in everyone else's in the room. Ally looks into his eyes, takes in a shaky breath, and she says,

"_I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember: whether happy, or sad, or whatever. We'll still love each-other, forever and always."_

She finishes the vows but, the sounds of the beeping on his heart monitor begins to be too slow. She cries silently as she struggles to listen to his voice, which is almost too low, as he says,

"_I love you forever, forever and always._

_Please just remember, even if I'm not there._

_I'll always love you,_

_Forever and Always."_

And he smiles softly as he closes his eyes, kissing her fingertips as the room is filled with silence. The only sound being the long, flat beep of his heart monitor.

A/N:…please don't kill me! I know it's sad, but it's been on My Mind ever sense I heard the song.

Review please!:)

-Red


End file.
